Baby Blues
by Makai Goddess Ookami
Summary: Short, Cute, No Plot. Sirius is stuck babysitting baby Harry only after a while they can't get him to stop crying. Light fluff and for fans of this kinda stuff XD Dedicated to Cap'n Binky.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any characters therein. I do, however, feel very sorry for Remus who missed out on a lot in my friends story Lily, My Love. (Shortnsweet9013) I request you check it out.**

**I would like to dedicate this story to Cap'n Binky and say "this is what happens when James and lily left Harry in Sirius care. Remember this." Lol and that I love ya to death my friend!!!**

"_I know how to look after kids."_

"_I don't know Sirius, are you _sure _you don't mind watching Harry?"_

"_Honestly Lily, you worry to much. If I didn't know better I'd say you were afraid of leaving Harry alone with Sirius."_

"_...No, heh why would I be?"_

"_Hundreds of reasons."_

"_You shut up Remus."_

"That's all fine and dandy," Sirius murmured, "But that doesn't explain why Harry is crying!"

The male started to shake random noisy toys in front of the hysterical child, and squeezed a squeaky duck. None of the older male's antics seemed to be working and the last thing he wanted was for James to learn that he had broken his best friends child.

He shivered at the thought and was afraid to even _imagine_ Lily's reaction to all of this.

So that scratched calling James and Lily off the list.

Not that he knew how to use a phone, but he could always floo Remus and get the male to help-

"Remus!" He jumped up, scaring Harry.

The child proceeded to cry harder then before and Sirius clamped his hands over his ears. He looked to the fireplace and Harry and realized he would have to leave the child unwatched for a few minutes.

Which Lily forced into him that he should _never_ do.

Well if circumstances were different, he might not have had to disobey Lily.

He grabbed the green dust and through it into the flames and spoke Remus' address and stuck his head through the fireplace and saw his friend curled up on a couch with a heavy book on his lap.

"Oi! Moony I need your help!" Sirius barked.

Remus looked up startled and the heavy book fell to the floor with a crash. Putting a hand over his heart he nodded his head and was down in front of the fireplace in a flash.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Something's wrong with Harry!"

Remus' eyes widened and he could only imagine what the man had done to upset the child.

A moment later the two men stood in front of the crying child and Remus picked him up and rocked him gently.

"Is his-"

"Checked before I called you."

"Is he-"

"Feed 'im not that long ago."

"Did you-"

"Yeah, just like Lily showed me."

"How about-"

"He doesn't seem to want those," Sirius began to pace slowly, "God if I knew you couldn't help I wouldn't have called."

"Who said I couldn't help?" Remus glared at the other male, "The only reason you were asked to baby-sit him was because Harry likes you better."

"_Then why wont he stop crying?"_ Sirius snapped.

"I don't _know_!" Remus rolled his eyes, "Call Lily!"

"She'll kill me!"

"Better you then her baby!"

Sirius glared at Remus who sat down in Lily's favorite rocking chairs and slowly rocked the child back and forth in his efforts to calm him, like he'd seen Lily do so many times before.

"I broke James son," Sirius moaned hitting his head.

Remus didn't reply but the smaller boy began to suck on his index finger, and slowly quieted down as Remus hummed a few lullabies under his breath.

"You'd make a good mom," Sirius said blankly.

"Thanks a lot," Remus said sarcastic.

"I was serious!"

"I know you were..."

Sirius went to take the child from the werewolf but as soon as he held it Harry burst into tears once more. Sirius quickly gave the child back but he didn't seem to want any lullabies right now.

"Turn on the TV or something," Remus gestured at a black box in the corner of the room.

"With what? To What?" Sirius panicked.

Rolling his eyes, Remus gave the child to Sirius and began to play with the box in the corner of the room, playing with channels until the Flintstone's was on... Whatever that was...

Harry continued to cry, as if it was his soul purpose in life to annoy Remus and Sirius to death with the loud echoes in the new house.

"Only a few hours left," Sirius frowned.

And Remus glared.

- - -

"What happened?" Lily asked running to her baby and grabbing him.

"Ask him," Remus glared, pointing at Sirius.

He accepted the brush James handed him and began to straighten his hair muttering something about lunatics.

"We had him almost calmed down after the third episode of the Flintstone's, but then the show switched and he went hysterical again," Sirius grumbled, watching Lily try to calm the baby boy.

Picking the child up, James held Harry upside down and shook him, which ended with a large red mark on his head, a scared Harry, and a _very_ angry Lily.

Pulling off one of the child's socks, she tickled his foot.

And he giggled.

The three men stared in shock and the giggling child.

He wasn't screaming and crying and pulling Remus' hair anymore.

He was giggling.

Giggling.

"How-?"

"But-?"

"Thank you," Remus said collapsing into an armchair.

"How did you do that?" Sirius asked, mouth agape.

"Mothers intuition."

She beamed a smile at the three men and walked out of the room with a giggling Harry sitting on her shoulders.


End file.
